Three-Way Snowball Fight
Introduction January 24 2018 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! When they went through the white book, there was a snow country-'' ''The stage this time is an infinitely expansive world of silver. However, behind that stage, there is an annual event where they put their honor on the line. They position themselves at the starting line for that "battle." Even the writers who were supposedly innocently enjoying the snow Also end up getting dragged into that merciless battle. This is a special Request event which will run from 2018/01/10 to 2018/01/24 13:59 JST. The event-only drop item can be exchanged for rewards such as outfits, decor, and recollections. You are required to purify five chapters from the event tainted book "Three-Way Snowball Fight". The writer Tokunaga Sunao has a chance of dropping from all event chapters. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner either in the main library or in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Report, allows the player to toggle between which writer's reward list the player would like to collect snowballs for. When the player enters the event, Shimazaki Touson's is selected on default. The next, List of Rewards, displays the total number and types of rewards the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of snowballs. At the bottom there are two buttons that will take the player to view the reward lists of the two writers who are not selected on the Report tab. The third, Recollection Rewards, displays the recollections the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of snowballs. The bottom one, Mission Requirements displays the objective of this event's research mission. The bottom left area shows the cat paws in the player's possession. Use them by clicking the yellow buttons next to their picture. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. The second shelf is currently locked and will open on 1/17 at 0:00 JST. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and snowballs. Tips *Having Shimazaki Touson, Takamura Koutarou, and Kitahara Hakushuu on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Chapter 3 and Final Chapter. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event to increase snowball output. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 snowballs. Rewards List *After reaching 40,000 snowballs, the player will receive a "Snowmen" decor piece. After completing the rewards lists, the player may claim a reward of medium souls for every 1500 additional snowballs collected. *If the player obtains a special outfit of a writer whom he or she has not yet transmigrated, it will be stored in Outfit Storage in the Librarian's Office. Shimazaki Touson Takamura Koutarou Kitahara Hakushuu Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' Three-Way Snowball Fight Prologue '''2 Three-Way Snowball Fight 1 3''' Three-Way Snowball Fight 2 '''4 Three-Way Snowball Fight 3 5 Three-Way Snowball Fight Ending |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x4~5 x2~8 x2~6 x55 |drop_blade= }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x3~9 x5~12 x4~11 x4~5 x65~175 |drop_blade= }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x4~9 x6~15 x2~7 x2~3 x2~3 x94~318 |drop_blade= }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x15 x16 x13 x2~3 x2~3 x180~540 |drop_blade = }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x31~53 x15~39 x23~47 x8~18 x6~9 x5~7 x260~860 |drop_blade = }} }} Event Story Including the introduction and the ending, there are 13 unvoiced recollections, all can be replayed in the Writer's Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events